Sleepless Nights
by TVMB19
Summary: Sting comes downstairs one night, unable to sleep due to his duties as guid master. While in the kitchen, he comes across Yukino, dressed in only a tee-shirt and underwear. Things quicky escalate from there. StingYu One Shot, expect smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Just had the urge (as you do) to write a smut story. I may add a few chapter's later on, with other character pairings. They'll probably all be oneshots and will most likely all be smut. That said, this is only my second time writing a smutty fic, so it may not be the best, but either way, I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Sting woke from his sleep in darkness. Groaning, he rolled over to his side (being careful not to disturb Lector, who was asleep next to him) and used his magic to light his palm and see the time. 3am. He sighed heavily. This had been happening a lot. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and then not be able to get back to sleep. Since taking over as guild master, his work was never done. And the stress didn't allow for long comfortable nights of sleep.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he slowly got out of bed, and pulled on some trousers, deciding he didn't need a shirt. Exiting the room as quietly as possible, he walked along the hallway of the guild, heading to the kitchen downstairs. May be a drink of water would calm him down a little.

Entering the kitchen, switched on the light, and heard a surprised squeal. His eyes fell on the source of the noise, standing by the kitchen counter with a glass of milk in her hand. Yukino.

"S-Sting-sama" she said in surprise. Then she blushed, furiously. Sting's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was she embarrassed about?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Sting told her, walking forward into the kitchen, "I didn't expe-" his cut off sharply when he saw what Yukino was wearing. Or rather what she wasn't. She had on light white top with no bra, and lower...she only wore a pair of white coloured panties. Immediately all of the blood in Sting's body seemed to rush to his groin, making him uncomfortably hard in seconds. He stood there in a trance as his eyes raked over her body, taking in as much of her luscious curves that was available to see. He eyes roamed over the soft swell of her breasts, gently heaving as she breathed slowly, and the firm round peaks of her nipples. Was it his imagination, or were they becoming hard? Then his eyes trailed lower, resting for a moment on the white panties around her waist, and he had to fight an unfamiliar, animalistic urge to march over to her and tear them off with his teeth.

"S-Sting-sama" Yukino mumbled shyly, bringing her arm up to cover her breasts, "P-please don't stare so much"

Sting snapped out of his trance, kicking himself mentally for losing his mind like that, "R-right. Sorry, Yukino" he told her, as sincerely as he could. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't the least bit sorry that he'd seen her. The way she looked right now would haunt his fantasies for weeks. But, never mind that. He had a bigger problem. An annoyingly big one. Clearing his throat, he turned and nonchalantly retreated back behind the counter, hiding his erection, which was way too visible in his slack trousers. He didn't want to freak her out anymore than he had already.

Grabbing a nearby jug of water and a cup, he began to pour his drink. He glanced up at Yukino. She was still looking at the ground and her arm was still across her embarrassed blush still shone red on her cheeks. Sting sighed. He really had creeped her out, hadn't he?

* * *

Yukino stood there, her arm crossed rigidly over her chest. She couldn't move it, no matter what...or Sting-sama would be able to clearly see how embarrassingly aroused she had become from just his presence. She now regretted deciding not to put on a bra to come down here. He would be able to easily see her hardened nipples through the flimsy material of her shirt. It would become pathetically obvious how strong of an effect he had on her. But she hadn't expected anyone to be down here so early in the morning. Certainly not Sting-sama, the very reason she had trouble sleeping in the first place. The fantasies she'd had about him kept her much too hot to sleep comfortably, and now here she was, alone with the very man who stared in every one those fantasies.

Discreetly, she glanced up at the Dragon slayer. He was standing behind the counter, but his entire top half was still visible. Her mouth dried at the sight of his chiselled abs and hard-set pectoral muscles. The toned biceps of his arms moved slowly as he poured his water into a glass. She couldn't help but wonder how that hard body would feel pressed against her…and inside her...Mentally shaking herself, Yukino felt her face heat furiously. What were these lewd thoughts going through her head? Besides that would never happen. In the first place, Sting-sama was their guild master, in addition to being a third generation dragon slayer. She had no business lusting after someone so out of her league in status and power. He'd probably never even thought of someone as weak as her in any kind of sexual way. Power was attractive, weakness wasn't. That was just how things worked. There was no way he was interested in her. Still, as hard as she tried, there was no silencing the fantasies she had about him. And no denying that they were now having an effect on her in reality.

"So" Sting said after taking a drink of his water, "What are you still doing up?". Yukino snapped out of her internal monologue.

"Oh...I, er...just, had a bad dream, Sting-sama" she told him with a small smile. That was a lie. She had had a very _good _dream, in which of course, he had stared. It had gotten her so hot she had to come down here to cool off. What she wouldn't give for that dream to become reality right at this moment, when it was just the two of them.

"Ah right, that's too bad" Sting said with a sympathetic nod, "For me, it's just stress. Even with Rogue helping me out, it's not easy being guild master" he sighed. He glanced at Yukino's barely-there attire and mused that he could actually think of a really good way to relax right now, one that involved the delightfully curvaceous celestial mage in front of him. Naked.

Yukino bit her lip, and seemed to be struggling with something for a moment, "I'm sorry you're stressed out, Sting-sama" she told him, "But, I think you and Rogue-sama are doing a amazing job running the guild. I've really enjoyed the guild since you two have taken over. So...if there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know" she offered.

Yukino swallowed and blushed furiously at her words. What was she doing? She knew the way she had said that was filled with innuendo. She was about to clarify that she meant "help" In a professional sense, but some part of her stopped her, curious to see what Sting would say in response to her words.

She glanced up at him, to find him staring intently at her. Then he licked his lips, an action that distracted her for a moment.

"Anything?" Sting asked gently, and Yukino could swear that his eyes had become darker, more dangerous.

She considered it for a moment. She could still take it back. Offer him a massage or something and say that was what she meant. But her curiosity burned. May be, just may be, Sting was a little attracted to her as well. She dared to hope in that as she answered.

"Yes, Sting-sama"

Sting stared at Yukino, standing there still covering herself with her shy expression still on her face. Damn it, that look turned him on. But still, he could think of a few more expressions that he would prefer to see her wearing . And he wanted to be reason she made them. He thought of her choice of words. "Anything" she said, and then then confirmed it when he asked. Was it an invitation? Was she thinking about him in the same way he was thinking about her? He kind of doubted that. There was no way someone as sweet as Yukino would be imagining the filthy things that he was. Still...

Sting gritted his teeth. He was agonising over this way too much. She was there, right now, dressed in hardly anything and looking like the sexiest woman on the planet. He wanted her. There was no denying it. The hell with his rules, the hell with all the reasons he _shouldn't _do it. He was going to let his instincts drive him. If she didn't want him, then that was fine, he'd deal with it, but if she did, it meant the fulfilment of fantasies he'd held for years. And that was easily worth the risk.

With a fierce growl, Sting marched out from behind the counter, closing the distance between him and Yukino in a few steps. He now stood right in front of her, staring down into her brown eyes. Those same eyes widened in surprise, and, if he wasn't mistaken, anticipation. What was going through her mind? It was time to find out.

"S-Sting-sama-?" Sting cut her off by crushing his lips to hers. Yukino's eyes widened in shock, and her lips seemed to open of their own accord as she surrendered to him. Sting let out a groan of excitement as he felt her respond to his kiss, her tongue dancing with his. Good. Her reactions meant that there was no need for him to hold back. Sting pressed Yukino further backwards, her back now against the large fridge as their tongues continued to dance in hot passion. Sting stroked and licked her tongue, silently demonstrating what he intended to do to every inch of her body tonight. Yukino moaned, and brought her hands up to cup Stings face. But sting caught her wrists with his hand, and pinned them above her head, trapping her against the fridge, and her body clenched at the feeling of being pinned down.

Finally, Sting broke the kiss, needing air. His eyes blazed with lust and desire, and just looking into them made everything in the lower part of Yukino's body clench deliciously.

"S-sting-sama" she said, suddenly looking uncertain, "A-Are you sure that you wan-" Sting took one of her hand, and roughly pressed it against his hardened erection. Yukino's eyes widened as she felt the hard bulge against her hand. Even through his pants, she could feel his considerable length and girth. And then she could feel herself getting wetter in anticipation.

"That should answer your question" Sting grinned. Then he bent down, and picked up Yukino over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise, a sound that only increased Sting's level of arousal. Deciding he wanted to hear it again, Sting gently spanked her, and grinned when she made the same sound. He was going to enjoy playing with her tonight. Feeling a little bad for her, he slowly caressed her slightly reddened cheek, soothing it as best he could.

"S-Sting-sama, please…it's embarrassing" she pleaded in a small voice. Sting smiled, and gently trailed his index finger along the middle of her white panties. Yukino gasped and shivered at his touch, and Sting smiled at the light dampness he felt there. She really was enjoying this as much as he was. Good. That meant he had the freedom to play his games with her.

"We're going to do a lot more embarrassing things tonight, Yukino" he told her over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to carry her bodily out of the kitchen.

"S-sting-sama?" She questioned and they moved past room after room.

"The kitchen isn't a good place for me to fuck you. I plan on taking my time, Yukino, and it'd be a pain in the ass if we got interrupted" he explained. Yukino blushed furiously at his shameless words, even as desire unfolded deep within her stomach, lighting up her nerve endings. She was fully awake now, and her anticipation was rapidly growing stronger.

Reaching Yukino's room, Sting quickly shoved the door open and rushed inside, kicking it shut behind him. He threw Yukino unceremoniously onto her bed, and paused to admire her. She was breathing heavily, and with each breath the soft swells of her breasts pressed against her tee-shirt, allowing him a clear view of her hardened nipples.

Sting licked his lips, "Are you ready, Yukino?" he asked with a dark smile. His animal instinct was telling him to strip her naked and bury himself inside of her right away. To tear that pathetically flimsy shirt and those small cotton panties off of her body and fuck her hard enough to make her scream his name...But that scenario would end much too quickly. He had fantasized about this for too long for it to end with anything less than their complete satisfaction. He was going to go slow, and make this, make _her, _last as long as possible.

Yukino swallowed, "Y-yes, S-Sting-sama" she answered, despite having no idea what she was consenting too. But at that moment she didn't care. She couldn't remember ever being this turned on in her life. The heat swelling inside her caused a light sweat to break out over her body and the quickened beating of her heart pounded in her ears. She wet her lips, and whimpered when she noticed Sting's eyes following her tongue, darkening as they did.

She looked up at Sting meekly, wondering what he had in mind for her. He looked like a marauding pirate, gazing down at the captured prisoner whom he was about to ravage. She had never seen this side of him before. What was he going to be like? What kind of pleasure was he going to subject her too? A hazy fog settled over Yukino's thoughts just thinking about it. From the power radiating from his body, she knew he wasn't likely to hold back with her. And she grew wetter at the thought.

Sting climbed onto the bed, and grabbed Yukino's ankles, pulling her to him. A rush of air entered Yukino's lungs as Sting's lust-filled expression came into her sight. He looked more wild now, like a starving animal. And he was looking at her like she was his favourite meal.

Sting placed both hands inside Yukino's shirt...and tore it open, the fragile material coming apart easily in his fingers. Yukino's eyes widened and she instinctively reached her hands down to cover her naked breasts. Sting growled, and griped both of her wrists tightly in his hand. Then he pulled them above her head and held them there. Mischievous eyes bore into Yukino's and she was suddenly aware of a slight warmth around her wrists, and she looked up, to find what looked like a rope made of light around her wrists, binding them to the bed. She yanked against it with all of her might, but the rope held firm. It wasn't rough or coarse, it was gentle against her skin, but right enough to restrict her movements. Yukino swallowed, the realisition of exactly how vulnerable she was in this position was settling in. And with it, the pulsing heat between her thighs burned even hotter. She was trapped. She couldn't fight him off even if she wanted to, she was his to do with as he wished now. The loss of control was heady, intoxicating.

"A light binding" Sting told her with a mischievous grin, "Just in case you want to hide any part of yourself from me" he leaned down, his lips right next of her ear as he whispered, "I told you already, Yukino, you're mine for tonight...every inch of you."

Sting pulled back for a moment, pausing to examine his work again. Yukino had an adorable needy expression on her face as she stared at him, breathing heavily. With her hands above her head, ther luscious breasts were totally exposed to him. He stared now at the two large mounds of delicate flesh, his cock twitching as he imagined how soft they would feel under his fingers. His eyes continued downwards, tracing along her toned stomach, her generously wide hips...to the part of her body he was going to be paying the most attention to tonight. His arousal spiked again as he imagined the slick heat waiting for him behind the thin fabric of her panties. He thought of the way her face would contort in pleasure when his tongue tasted her there, of the wanting moans that would escape her lips when his fingers stroked her...and of her screams of ecstasy when he buried himself inside her as deep as he could possibly go. Sting snapped himself out of his trance. He had waited long enough.

His lust went into overdrive as he leaned down to her neck, feeling her soft body pressed against him as he lay on top of her. Slowly, he began leaving a trail of wet kisses towards her breasts. Yukino moaned as the heated touch of his lips burned her skin, and anticipation caused her nipples to harden further, to the point where they were aching for relief. They begged to be touched, to be sucked, to feel the wetness of Sting's tongue lavishing them.

Sting paused for a moment, his lips stopping their trail just before they reached Yukino's breasts. She whimpered in protest, causing him to grin. She wore an impatient pout on her face now, which inexplicably only served to make him harder. He braced himself up, staring at her, wondering how long it would take before she voiced her protest.

"S-Sting-sama?" Yukino breathed heavily, "W-why did you stop?" She asked, blushing again at having to ask such an embarrassing question. Sting raised an eyebrow at her cute blush, finding her shyness adorable. It also presented him with another challenge. Before this night was over, he vowed that he going to make her beg him for exactly what she wanted. She was going to ask for it in no uncertain terms before he gave it to her.

"Just taking in the sights" he answered nonchalantly. He moved a hand to massage her breast, eliciting a pleasured moan from Yukino. Sting marvelled at the way they fit perfectly in his hand, making it easy for his fingers to squeeze them, "Your breasts are beautiful, Yukino" Sting commented, gently kneading the delicate flesh, "I'm really starting to think that every part of you is"

Yukino opened her mouth to say something, but her words were drowned in a deep moan as Sting dipped his head down and began sucking hungrily at her nipples. Yukino cried out, revelling in the sensual pull of Sting's mouth on her nipple. His hand continued to massage her other breast, pausing momentarily to gently flick her nipple with his thumb while his tongue stroked her other nipple inside the wet warmth his mouth. Yukino bit her lip, trying not cry out again. At this rate, they would start waking up other members of the guild.

"Are you worried about the other's hearing us?" Sting asked, noticing her suppressed moans. Yukino glanced down at him. His grin was ravenous, and his wicked mouth hovered just above her saliva covered breast, "There's no point" he informed her, "After they see the love bites I've left on your neck, there won't be any denying what happened here tonight" he told her. Yukino's eyes widened in surprise. Why had he done that?

"Sting-sama" she began uncertainly, "Why did you-?"

"Because I _want _them to know, Yukino. I want them to know that you were with me tonight. I want them to know what I did to you" he paused, briefly moving up to deliver a passionate, burning kiss to her lips, then he tipped her chin up and looked directly into her eyes, "I want them to know that you're mine" he growled. Yukino stared back at him, at the fierce determination in his eyes. He really meant those words. He really wanted her to be his. She blushed at the realisation that she would have no problem with that at all.

"Sting-sama" she smiled up him. Sting flashed her a devilish grin before tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Yukino cried out in surprise at the unexpected sensation, and then pouted when she felt it fade much too quickly.

Sting smiled as he watched her changing expressions. "We've only just begun, Yukino" he told her, "I have you to myself all night...and I intend to taste every single inch of your incredible body." Yukino flushed, embarrassed at hearing him voice his intentions so boldly, and complimenting her body. She had never thought her body was that great, but it was difficult to deny it when she saw Sting act this way. He was like a man possessed. And the heated gaze that he had trained on her told her that he fully meant to fulfil every promise he was making her.

Sting moved lower down her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses from between her breasts down the centre of her stomach as he went. Yukino's breathing quickened in anticipation, as he playfully teased her navel with his tongue. _That isn't where I most want your tongue, Sting-sama! _She mentally complained. He just had to move a little further and he would finally be where she desperately wanted him.

Sting stopped just above the waistband of her panties...and pushed himself up on his elbows, causing her to groan with frustration, "Not yet, Yukino" he told her with a devious smile, "But I promise I'll get there. I want to taste that particular part of you more than any other". He stroked a long finger along the middle of her panties, causing Yukino to shudder in pleasure. Halfway along the length of her panties, Sting froze, releasing that his entire finger was already thoroughly wet. Yukino had soaked completely through the cotton material of her panties. Stings wild grin returned in force, and he moved up, resting his elbows on either side of her chest. Yukino's gave him an adorable, confused look. Sting smiled and brought his wet index finger up, lighting it with his magic so that she could see the moisture that coated its length. Yukino blushed furiously, turning her face into her shoulder, unable to look at him.

Sting smiled and brought his lips right near to her ear, "You are amazing, Yukino" he whispered in awe, "I can't wait to be inside you"

Yukino reddened again at his blunt words, but turned back to look at him. Then her brows furrowed in confusion as he brought his finger up to his mouth, front of his lips. Sting winked at her, and she suddenly realised his intention. _He wouldn't. Surely not. _Yukino's expression turned to one of wide-eyed shock as Sting placed his whole finger, completely coated in her sex juices, into his mouth and sucked it clean. Yukino stared at him in disbelief. Had he really just done that? Her embarrassment was almost too much to bear, and she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at him. None of her previous lovers had ever done that. None of them had ever even licked her down there. There was no way it tasted good. Absolutely no way.

"Mmmmm" the sound of Sting's appreciative moan caused her to open her eyes, and she slowly brought them back to look at him. He licked his lips slowly, purposefully, staring into her eyes the whole time.

"You taste wonderful, Yukino" Sting grinned at her, "But that wasn't enough. I need to taste you again. I need to taste you directly" he grinned. He pressed a kiss to her lips before she could protest, and stroked her tongue with his. She could taste the lingering traces of herself in his mouth. It should have been unpleasant and off-putting, but to her surprise, Yukino found that tasting herself had exactly the opposite effect on her. As she savoured the light saltiness on Sting's tongue, her lower body clenched deliciously, and she felt her juices overflow and begin to run down the inside of her thighs. It surprised her to find that she didn't care.

"Told you" Sting smiled down at her, "Delicious"

Yukino tugged against his bindings, wanting desperately to tangle her hands in his hair and press him into another kiss. But Sting pulled away from her, looking at her struggle with an amused look on his face.

"Getting restless, are we?" he asked, "I might take pity on you soon, and relieve you. I've gotten pretty hard myself...and that's your fault. I'm definitely going to make you take responsibility, Yukino" he told her.

"P-Please, S-Sting-sama" she mewled with need, "I...I want to take responsibility" she said, searching for whatever it was he wanted her to say that would convince him to finally fuck her.

Sting's grin returned as he watched her. His own patience was wearing down. His cock had become painfully hard as he had played with her. He needed relief.

"I'll make sure you do" he told her. He reached down to her legs, stroking the insides of her thighs with his fingertips.

Yukino whimpered impatiently, "P-Please, Sting-sama, don't tease me!" She cried out desperately.

Sting shook his head. Yukino still didn't seem to get the game he was playing. He was going to make her reach levels of arousal she had never felt before. He wanted her more wet than she was even now. This wasn't enough. He wanted to be able to slide into her easily, and feel that delicious, warm tightness wrapped around his cock. He wanted to be able to suck on those tantalising hard nipples as he pounded into her, wanted to press his teeth against them and hear her scream the delight of experiencing the pleasure and pain together. He glanced down again at her wanting expression, and smiled. She had no idea, absolutely none.

Sting moved back down her body, and Yukino's legs fell shamelessly open, welcoming him. He took in the arousing sight of the large wet patch her juices had left on the centre of the panties. He could smell that delicious, intoxicating scent of her arousal. But that wasn't enough. He ripped her panties off of her, shredding the material easily with his fingers as he had done to her shirt. He heard an embarrassed whimper from Yukino as he noticeably stared at her bared vagina. She tried to close her legs, But sting gripped them and wrenched them open again with a growl. She was hiding nothing from him tonight, least of all this. He looked her, taking in the sight of her slick, glistening entrance.

"You're beautiful here too, Yukino" he told her.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he had to taste her. Lowering his head, Sting lavished her wet entrance with slow, meaningful strokes. He used the flat on his tongue, wanting to taste as much of her as he possibly could with every stroke. His thoughts were clouded. He was wrapped in the intoxicating allure of her sex. All that mattered at this moment was the taste of her on his tongue.

Yukino writhed above him, her body arching off of the bed in an effort to press his mouth further between her legs. She moaned and panted in pleasure, revelling in the soft feel of Sting's tongue on her sex. She had never felt this way before. She could think of nothing else besides the delicious stroke of his tongue against her centre. His rough hands gripped her waist tight, holding her fixed as he continued licking her.

Sting slid a slow lick, from the bottom of her sex all the way up to her clit, and Yūkino had to bite her lip to stop herself crying out. Sting glanced up at her, and flashed a mischievous grin, before he began to lick slow, lazy circles around Yukino's clit. Yukino couldn't stop herself crying out this time. Her body jerked and writhed form from the new, intense pleasure as Sting's tongue worshipped her sensitive bud of nerves. She gripped the wooden bar her wrist bindings were attached to, shaking them, hoping to get her hands free, but to no avail. Sting continued pleasuring her clit, circling it, licking it, and gently taking it into his mouth to suck.

"S-Sting-sama!" Yukino cried out, no longer caring who heard them, "Please!" she yelled desperately. Sting surprised her by placing two of his fingers near her mouth.

"I doubt they need it for what I've got planned, but will you wet these two fingers for me, Yukino" Sting asked, staring up at her. His words made her sex gush more. Yukino took the the fingers into her mouth without hesitation, sucking eagerly on them and lavishing them with saliva. Deciding that was enough, Sting tried to pull his fingers out...but found that Yukino pursed her lips, keeping his fingers inside her mouth and sucking them hungrily.

Sting chuckled, "So eager, Yukino" he said, leaning down at her ear. "I'll put something in your mouth later that you can suck to your heart's content" he promised, before nipping her earlobe. Yukino shuddered at the sensation and reluctantly opened her mouth, allowing him to take his fingers out. "Good girl" Sting told her, reaching up to briefly press a kiss to her lips. He stayed there, staring at her as his hand moved down to the spot between her thighs. He wanted to see her expression when he slid his fingers inside her. Keeping his gaze fixed on hers, Sting reached her soaking sex, and shoved two fingers inside of her, burying them all the way up to his knuckle. Sting watched with intense satisfaction as Yukino's face contorted in pleasure, and a deep, drawn out moan escaped her lips. He moved his fingers in and out in rhythm, one after the other, enjoying the way she groaned underneath him at their invasion. Then he moved both his fingers in a circular motion, stretching Yukino in all directions.

"Does this satisfy you, Yukino?" Sting asked.

Yukino opened her eyes slightly, "Ahh…N-no, Sting-sama. P-please...mmmmh...I-I want-"

"What, Yukino? What do you want?"

"P-Please, Sting-sama. I-"

"I'm waiting for your request, Yukino"

"I want you to fuck me. Please, Sting-Sama! Please fuck me!"

Sting grinned in triumph, and withdrew his fingers from inside her. Kicking his pants off, he lined up his cock with Yukino's entrance. With a devilish grin, he thrust hard into her, burying himself inside her all the way up to the hilt.

Yukino cried out in pleasure and relief, arching her back on the bed and savouring the feel of Sting's hard cock stretching her. She had no memory of ever feeling so full, and the throbbing cock inside her seem to hit her very core.

Sting gritted his teeth, trying hard not to cum right then and there. He could feel the warm wetness of Yukino's slick heat squeezing his cock. The soft flesh of her pussy twitched and contracted around him, sucking him further inside of her. She was so _tight. _Bracing himself up on his arms, Sting pulled out of her, causing Yukino to whimper at the tender friction, and quickly slammed back inside, causing her to cry out.

He pulled back and repeated the action, and continued to ram his cock into her mercilessly. Yukino's cries of pleasure filled the entire room, and only encouraged Sting to fuck her harder. She responded to everything he gave her, raising her hips to meet his thrusts, and locking her ankles around him, pulling him in even deeper. Yukino's breathing was ragged, and she struggled to contain herself as she felt the rough slide of Stings cock against her soft folds.

Sting broke free of her legs and pulled out of her, staring at her with pure unadulterated lust. Then he gripped her ankles and quickly flipped her over. Before Yukino was even aware what was happening, she was face down on the bed as Sting pulled her waist up to him, and plunged his cock back into her, fucking her roughly from behind. Yukino gripped the bars on the headboard tightly and screamed as Sting hammered into her from behind, trying to accommodate the deeper penetration. She felt Sting's hand on her shoulder, forcing her down into the bed as he fucked her. Her face was now pressed into the mattress, her ass in the air, helpless to do anything except accept Sting's rough pounding. And she felt herself growing wetter though all of it. Somehow, his rough treatment was turning her on more. Sting was grabbing her waist with his other hand, and pulling it up on his cock to meet every thrust. Yukino couldn't even recognise the sounds she was making. She cried out and moaned like an animal in heat as Sting pounded her, grunting aggressively with each thrust. They sounded feral, like animals following only a primal instinct to fuck. She thought she was going insane from the pleasure. Could humans even handle this level of arousal? She felt as though Sting was literally fucking her to insanity, but she didn't want to stop it. She moaned into bed underneath her. She could feel every hard inch of his thick cock drive into her, again and again.

She felt Sting's thrusts begin to slow, and she turned her head back to plead with him. She caught a flash of his grin, before pleasure exploded in her pussy. Sting had reached under her, and was stroking her clit while fucking her with his animal intensity.

Stings thrusts began to increase in pace, and Yukino's breathing to match it. They were both near, both building their orgasms. As his cock continued to pound her more vigorously, Yukino felt herself climbing even higher. Sting grunted as he thrust hard into yukino, feeling his release building rapidly. He was going to let it out inside her, mark her with his seed. Finally, with strong, hard thrust that seem to penetrate deep into Yukino's core, Sting came, filling her with his thick cum. Yukino cried as her own release came, and she felt her insides clench deliciously around Sting's cock, milking it completely of all its cum. Sting continued to fuck her through her orgasm, letting it carry on for as long as possible.

When she finally stopped twitching, Sting lent forward, and undid Yukino's wrist restraints. He pulled his soften cock out of her, grinning when she whimpered at the tender sensation.

Sting collapsed next to her, and she slowly made her way into his body, resting her head on his chest. Sting grinned, enjoying the feeling. She gently stroked her back.

"Are you OK Yukino?" Sting asked, "I was a bit rough with you"

"Sting-sama" she said quietly, "That was amazing"

Sting looked momentarily surprised, but he grinned again at her words. Who would've thought she liked rough sex?

"Was there anything you didn't like?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"Well" Yukino thought, "Next time, I'd like to be able to tease you, Sting-sama"

Sting laughed, "I see. Maybe I'll give you that power. Next time"

**AN: Well, that's it for this one. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! So, just had the inspiration to write some NaLu smut. Natsu and Lucy are in a relationship here, and there really isn't much more to the story than that in this chapter. It's pretty much lemon throughout, there's a lot of teasing and it's a bit more detailed than the last chapter, which might or might not be a good thing. Still trying to find my footing with this writing smut thing... **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! Review and let me know what you think, good or bad! **

* * *

Natsu stirred, his eyes fluttering open slowly as a noise woke him up. He felt the soft curves of Lucy's body pressed against his front, and pulled her closer. Then he felt her ass, covered only by the silk material of her panties, grind against his already hard cock.

"Natsu..." came the breathy sigh of Lucy next to him. He leaned over, to find her eyes tightly shut. She was dreaming. And her moans solved the mystery of what had woken him.

Natsu smirked, wondering exactly what kind of dream it was that had her breathing his name in such a sexy way.

"Please…" Lucy moaned in a pleading voice, and unconsciously moved her ass back against his now solid erection. Natsu sucked in a breath. The unconscious form of his girlfriend was playing a very dangerous game with him right now. He slowly slid the hand that was hung over her out of her grasp (with considerable effort, she really had a grip), and moved it lower, resting it right under her breast without touching her directly. Lucy moaned restlessly.

Natsu paused for a moment, considering his options. He could wake her up by licking her out. She'd mentioned before that that was the best way to be woken up. But this time was a bit different. She'd said she was really tired before they'd gone to bed, and so they'd skipped sex...which was rare. Natsu had considered convincing her otherwise, but decided against it, thinking that maybe he'd been a bit too rough with her, and that she needed to recover. So he'd let her rest. Although it seemed her subconscious was having second thoughts.

"P-Please" Lucy unconsciously pleaded again. Natsu grinned, he didn't think she would mind him waking her up for sex in her current state. He didn't have to grab her breast to know that her nipples were already hard, or stroke between her legs to know she was already wet there. He knew what his girlfriend sounded like when she was horny.

But he'd give her a break tonight, on the chance that he had actually hurt her with all of the sex. He glanced down at his now cock, now painfully hard in his boxers thanks to his girlfriend's incredible ass. He'd have to deal with it himself…

* * *

Lucy woke from her sleep abruptly, breathing hard and heavy. She was hot all over, and a light sweat had broken out over her body. And she was horny. Her nipples were hard and tight, and she could feel the wetness between her thighs. She couldn't remember exactly what she had been dreaming about, but it had obviously turned her on. She was normally only this hot after Natsu had been teasing her for a while. Which led to the question, where was her boyfriend? She needed him right now, a very specific part of him.

Then she heard a rough groan coming from the bathroom, one that she was very familiar with. The light was on behind the closed door. Seemed like she wasn't the only one who'd woken up horny. Why was he having a wank though? She was right there. She couldn't help but think what a waste that would be...

* * *

Natsu suppressed a groan, trying his best to stay quiet as his hand worked furiously around his cock.

Then he heard the handle of the door click, and turned in surprise as it opened.

Lucy stood there in the doorway, her eyes fixed on him. Then they trailed lower, to the sight of his hardened cock gripped firmly in his hand. Lucy took a step forward and licked her lips, her eyes still fixed on his hard member.

She reached him, and immediately sank to her knees. She pulled his hand off of his cock, and licked his palm slowly, before placing her lips over him and swallowing him whole.

Natsu groaned in relief at the feel of her wet mouth engulfing his shaft, and Lucy felt her nipples harden further at the sound. Her tongue flicked and swirled, leaving no part of him untasted in her mouth as she eagerly sucked. Natsu placed his hand on the wall, needing to brace himself against the onslaught of pleasure she sucked him to. He felt every slide of her soft tongue against his hardness, every wet squeeze of her mouth as she sucked him in.

Lucy smiled around him, enjoying the feeling of power as her eyes rose to meet his. Natsu looked down at his gorgeous, sex-crazed, perfect girlfriend, staring up at him on her knees in their bathroom as his cock continued to slide between her lips. The sight was almost enough to make him cum. Almost. Taking his restraint as a challenge, Lucy decided that she needed to try harder. She tipped her head back, reached around to grip his ass, and pulled him towards her. His cock went in all the way, and he felt it slide down the wet tunnel of her throat. Then what little self control he had possessed slipped.

Releasing his hold on the wall, Natsu fisted both hands in Lucy's hair. Lucy smiled inwardly as she realised his intention, and relaxed her throat as much as she could in preparation. Natsu shoved his cock in her mouth with force and pulled her head towards him at the same time, burying himself completely in her throat. He pulled out almost completely, before slamming fully back into her again, and proceeded with the routine. Lucy moaned at his roughness, feeling herself becoming wetter between her legs, and the vibration travelled along Natsu's cock. He continued to fuck her mouth relentlessly, using his hands to hold her head still as he thrust into her. With one final swirl of her tongue, Lucy felt him harden further, and realised with a sense of triumph that she'd driven him to his limit. He gave one final, deep thrust, and groaned loudly as his cum coated the back of her throat. Lucy swallowed all of it, savouring the thick liquid as it slid down her throat. She opened her mouth, and allowed Natsu to slip out, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his now semi-hard cock. Then she looked up and grinned at Natsu.

He was sweaty and breathing heavily, bracing against the wall as he stared at her in wide eyed awe and amazement. She loved that look on his face. Loved knowing that she was able to make him look that way, all dishevelled and astonished. Feminine pride swelled within her...as well as a burning desire to be satisfied. Her panties were completely soaked through, and she could feel the warm evidence of it when she pressed her thighs together.

As if reading her mind, Natsu gripped her by the arms and pulled her to her feet, a grin on his face. Lucy let out a yelp of surprise as he bent down, and lift her up over his shoulder, her ass right beside his head. She then felt a long finger stroke her wet centre through the soft fabric of her panties. Lucy moaned at the teasing sensation, but she wanted more. Wanted his hands directly on her burning skin, his fingers exploring every inch of her inside and out.

They entered the darkness of the bedroom again, and Natsu walked over to the bed, unceremoniously throwing her down on it. She looked up at him, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was hard again. She instinctively reached her hands out to touch it, but he stopped her, gripping both her wrists in one of his hands, and pinning them above her head. Lucy squirmed with need beneath him as he fell on top of her, pressing her into the mattress and stopping her from moving. She saw the flash of his grin, before he moved his head down, and sucked one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.

Lucy moaned loudly at the sensual pull of his mouth on her tight nipple. Natsu circled his tongue around her areola, tracing it carefully along the edges before flicking her nipple as he went. With his free hand, he massaged her other breast, roughly kneading the soft flesh under his fingers and sending waves of pleasure through her as he did. He gently pinched the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger, causing Lucy to inhale sharply at the pain.

Then, to Lucy's frustration, he swapped breasts.

He planted his mouth over her other nipple, coating it with saliva as he sucked it. He lightly bared his teeth, and gently pressed them into her erect nipple. Above him he heard Lucy cry out at the mix of pain and pleasure. Breaking free of the hand pinning her wrists and bringing them down, she fisted them in Natsu's hair. Natsu soothed the nipple with wet strokes of his tongue, driving her crazy.

"Natsuuu" she moaned in pleasure, pressing his mouth closer to her. Natsu smiled around her nipples, and then raised his head, ignoring Lucy's whine of protest. He moved so that he was on his elbows looking down at her, his face inches to hers.

"Yes Luce?" He asked.

"Fuck me" she begged breathlessly, her eyes pleading and wide with lust. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

"Didn't you say you were tired tonight?" he teased.

"I changed my mind" she told him quickly, causing him to laugh.

"I dunno if you're ready yet though, Luce" he mused, his hand sliding down her body. He reached the apex of her thighs, and she spread her legs invitingly, allowing him to touch as much as he wanted. Natsu smiled and did just that, trailing two strong fingers along the apex of her panties and feeling the wet evidence of her arousal on them. She sighed in pleasure at feel of his fingers stroking her. Natsu smiled at her. She was absolutely ready.

"See?" she breathed desperately, "I'm ready"

"You're very wet" Natsu agreed. "Legs up, Luce" he ordered her. Lucy lifted her legs, allowing Natsu to hook his thumbs into her panties, and slide them off in one movement. "That's better"

He formed a V shape with his fingers, with his palm gently rubbing against her now exposed clit, and his index and forefinger facing downwards towards her ass. Moving his hands slowly downwards, his index and forefinger rubbed against the wet lips of Lucy's pussy, massaging them gently, but completely avoided her opening. She squirmed restlessly under him, both in pleasure and frustration, desperate for him to enter her in some way, but at the same time enjoying his game. He moved his hand up and down, stroking her pussy lips lazily with his fingers, and gently rubbing his palm against her clit.

"Do you like this Luce?" He asked, enjoying himself, "Having me rub you like this?"

"P-Please" she begged, "I-I'm so wet-" she paused to moan again, "So, please…"

Natsu smiled, enjoying her pleading tone. He was rock hard again, and he honestly couldn't wait to fuck her, but she'd been a good girl tonight. She'd walked in on him masturbating, looking like every mans wet dream in her braless, just woken up state, and given him a blowjob without even saying a word. A simple orgasm wasn't enough for his girlfriend tonight, she needed a mind-blowing, earth-shattering, screaming loud climax. And the only way to do that was to get her more wound up.

"Endure it, Luce" he whispered to her, "I promise I'll give it to you...just not yet"

She moaned in protest, but the sound quickly turned to one of pleasure when he began sucking again on her nipples, while continuing to stroke her. He took care with her clit, making sure to apply just the right amount of gentle pressure without it becoming painful for her. Above him, Lucy breathed hard, her hands fisted tightly in the sheets at the side of the bed as she was ravaged by the pleasure that washed over her. She wasn't able to concentrate on anything. Waves of pleasure radiated from both her breasts, her pussy and her clit simultaneously, and it was driving her crazy.

"So wet down there, Luce" he murmured against her breast, working his fingers around her wet folds, "I need to taste you"

With that, he detached from her nipple, and moved lower, kissing and licking her stomach, her hips, everything that was available to him on his descent. He stopped at her clit and began slowly licking and flicking it with his tongue. Lucy gasped at intense sensation, and he gently blew on her clit, before kissing it, as she had kissed his cock before.

"Spread your legs more Luce, I wanna look at you" he said. Lucy hesitated and Natsu smiled, finding it adorable that she was still a little self-conscious so late in the game. Regardless, she opened her legs wider. Natsu sighed in satisfaction at the sight of her glistening pussy, wet and waiting for him.

"Your pussy's beautiful, Luce, like it always is" he commented, before moving his head in. Above him, Lucy blushed at the compliment. It was strange being complimented on such an intimate part of her body...but she found it oddly romantic anyway.

Natsu paused just before his mouth reached her, and raised his eyes to meet hers. The pleading brown eyes met his hungry blue ones, and he gave her a devilish smile that caused her pussy to start gushing further. Her breath caught as she felt the flat of Natsu's tongue on her, licking in a straight line from the bottom of her pussy right up to her clit. He rubbed a larger area of her pussy with the flat of his tongue, and the sensations it generated almost made Lucy cum right there. Then she felt him pause.

An instant later, she felt his mouth on her again, his tongue diving deep into the depths of her pussy and stroking her there. He licked and tasted every inch of Lucy's pussy that was available to him. He traced his tongue along her lips, licked the insides of her walls, and then slowly, made his way up to her clit. Above him, Lucy moaned and thrashed on the bed in frustration and pleasure, but he held her hips down with the palm of his hands.

Finally he gave her a break, leaning back and looking up at her from between her legs. He smiled, and even in the dim light, she could see then moisture of her juices coating his lips. He crawled up to her, his face near hers. Staring into her eyes, his tongue darted out and he slowly licked his lips. Lucy was panting in pleasure as her eyes met his.

"It should be a crime how good you taste, Luce" he told her with a smile. Then he crushed his mouth to hers. Lucy tasted herself on his lips, on his tongue, every part of his mouth seemed coated in her juices. She responded with equal enthusiasm, sucking his tongue into her mouth, tasting herself more. Natsu pulled back after a moment. "See? Amazing" he grinned.

"Natsu" she said, her breathing ragged, "Please...please" she begged again.

Natsu smiled, and ran his fingers up her inner thigh. She inhaled deeply as his light, teasing touch sent shivers along her spine.

"A-any position" she offered through ragged breaths, "Y-You can choose how we fuck, I don't care!" she told him as his fingers reached her wet centre, "Please, j-just fuck me"

Natsu smiled at her, she was nearly ready. He plunged two fingers suddenly into her, all the way up to his knuckles. Lucy sucked in a breath and arched her back on the bed, "N-Natsu" she moaned, closing her eyes. Natsu moved his fingers in a circular motion inside her, stretching her. She moaned louder, and began to circle her hips, grinding her pussy onto his fingers.

"I want your cock, Natsu " She told him desperately, "I-I need-" Natsu cut her off as he pulled his fingers slowly out, and shoved them all the way back inside her again. She cried out this time, unable to hold back, and he could feel her hips begin to roll on his fingers again.

"It's feels so soft inside you, Luce" he told her, "So _wet" _

Lucy turned her eyes away from him, "S-stop saying embarrassing stuff" she told him meekly, even as she moaned around his fingers. Natsu laughed, wondering just how she managed to feel embarrassed in their current situation.

"I'd stop if you didn't didn't enjoy it so much" he whispered to her. He marvelled at the feel of her around his fingers, at the way her pussy seem to contract, trying to suck them in as he pulled them out. He couldn't wait to feel that sensation on his cock. She was completely soaked, to the point that each thrust of his fingers in and out of her made an audible sound.

"Can you hear that, Luce?" Natsu asked, with his devilish grin, "Can you _hear _how wet you are for me?"

Lucy closed her eyes, "It's y-your fault I'm like that!" she told him in an accusatory tone.

Natsu laughed again. She moaned and whined, writhing beneath him and trying her best to grind her pussy on his fingers. Natsu kissed her, feeling her moans on his mouth as he continued to finger her.

"S-stop torturing me" she begged again, breathless, "It's mean"

Natsu laughed again at that, and finally decided that he needed to be inside his girlfriend. She was wound up enough, her orgasm should shake her now to her core. As would his when he was inside her.

He extracted his fingers from her pussy, and they exited with an audible sucking noise_, _which again caused Lucy to blush furiously. Natsu grinned, and placed his wet fingers at her mouth. Almost automatically, Lucy parted her lips, allowing him to slide his fingers inside. She hungrily sucked her juices off of his fingers, and opened her mouth with a sigh of relief when she was done. His little sex freak.

Natsu positioned himself between her legs, and she immediately wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles behind her back. He wasn't getting away.

Natsu laughed, "Eager, Luce?"

"Hurry up and fuck me...please" she added, afraid of angering him with a commanding tone. As if he could feel anything but his lust for her right now. Natsu leaned forward, and slid his right arm behind her back, so that it was sandwiched between her shoulder and the bed. He lifted her back slightly with his arm, causing it to arch and push her chest forwards.

He licked and sucked her nipples just enough for her to lose her focus...then raised himself up on his knees, and stepped off the bed, taking her body with him.

Lucy squealed in surprise at the sudden movement, and her eyes widened as she realised what had happened. Natsu now stood up straight, with her ankles locked around him and her arms around his neck. His hands cupped her ass, holding her up.

"N-Natsu?" she asked nervously, leaning back to look at him.

"As if I was just gonna fuck you in the missionary position tonight, Luce" he grinned. He gripped her ass and walked with her over to the wall, carrying her like she weighed nothing.

Lucy felt her back press against the wall, and a new wave of lust washed over her as she realised his intention. He was going to fuck her up against the wall .

"Ready, Luce?" he asked. He knew she was, he could literally _feel _the drops of her juices falling on his erect cock.

"For about the last 30 minutes" she confirmed breathlessly.

Natsu released her ass completely, and she fell bodily onto his cock, his eight inches impaling her completely until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Lucy cried out loudly, in relief and satisfaction, at the wonderful sensation of finally being filled by Natsu's cock. He stretched her to her limits, but he'd made her so wet that she only felt pleasure from it. Only a deliciously full feeling.

Natsu grinned, enjoying watching his girlfriend's shocked face from having his cock thrust inside of her all at once.

"Still with me, Luce? We've only just started" he told her in a challenging tone.

Lucy brought a heated gaze up to meet him, and momentarily looked shy, "B-be rough with me" she told him in a small but sure voice.

"Absolutely" Natsu grinned. He started to pull out of her, and pulled her ass back, so her pussy slipped off of his cock. He was right. That sucking sensation of her pussy on his cock was heaven, a thousand times better than a blowjob. The soft, wet walls of her pussy contracted around his cock, pulling him in further. He pulled out of her slowly then he released her ass again, letting gravity work and her pussy fall again on his cock. He thrusted forwards at the same time, and again buried himself to the hilt inside of Lucy. She screamed again, and he felt her shudder at the intense sensations. Around his cock he felt her pussy twitch, the soft walls contacting and relaxing gently.

Then Natsu decided that his technique was too slow. He gripped her ass firmly, stopping her hips from moving anywhere, and began slamming his cock in and out of her. Natsu pounded her against the wall, as Lucy gasped with his every thrust, helpless to do anything in her position. Again and again, Natsu thrust up into her, his roughness and force only serving to turn her on more. She was being dominated, here, in this moment, and she loved every second of it.

Natsu continued his powerful thrusts, spreading her as wide as she could go and getting as deep as he could. Any other time, he'd be worried that he was hurting her. But she was so wet, there was no way. He gripped her ass harder, holding her in place while he pounded into her, loving the sensation of being engulfed by her warm wetness. He quickened his pace, and he could feel her reaching her peak as her breathing quickened and her pussy began contracting around his cock. Natsu didn't let up, and carried on his with ferocious movements. He was getting closer too. He held her ass with one hand, and moved the other to her head, gripping her hair tightly. The lustful, sex-crazed brown eyes that looked up at him made him even harder inside her. She was fully submissive to him in this moment. He watched her face as he thrust into her, watched her expression change to one of shock and pleasure every time he thrust into her. With a grin, he pulled her hair, angling her head to the side and giving his mouth access to her neck. He increased the pace of his thrusting, roughly pounding her into the wall, while his mouth kissed and licked the sensitive skin on her neck.

Soon Lucy felt the familiar building of pleasure inside her, getting more and more intense with each of Natsu's thrusts, until it reached its peak. Her orgasm shot through her whole body, causing it to tense, and the walls of her pussy to clench tightly around Natsu's cock. Lucy filled the room with an ear-splitting scream as he entire body began to tremble with the force of the orgasm. Her interlocked legs tightened around Natsu, pulling him deeper into her, and her toes curled on the end of her feet. Her entire body radiated pleasure, spreading from her pussy to the very tips of her fingers and toes, leaving everything in its path feeling sensitised and pleasured.

Natsu kept going through her orgasm, thrusting hard into her He kept pounding, harder and harder, enjoying the new tightness her contracting pussy created for him. He thrusted in a few more times, and found his own release as Lucy's pussy gripped him tighter, throwing his head back with a groan as he emptied himself inside her. Finally Lucy's screams began to die down, and she slumped against Natsu's shoulders, her ankles unlocking from behind him.

Natsu took a moment to recover, breathing heavily with his forehead pressed against hers. Lucy's breaths were shaky, and her body twitched with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Natsu gave a few more playful thrusts inside her, enjoying her tired "uh...uhm...um" noises each time he did, before finally pulling out. She moaned at the tender sensation. Doubting that she could support herself in this state, Natsu picked her up in his arms, and carried her back to the bed. Natsu laid down beside her, and she placed her head on his chest. She let out a contented little sigh as she snuggled into him. Natsu smiled down at her, bringing an arm over her and beginning to draw slow, lazy circles on her shoulder.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked with a smug smile. If she had the energy, she would _definitely _had hit him for looking like that. But her limbs seemed to had turned to jelly.

"It was amazing" she mumbled against his chest.

"Which was your favourite part?" Natsu asked.

"It won't work. I'm too tired to be embarrassed"

"Oh yeah? Even if I tell you how good your pussy felt wrapped around my cock?" he said, leaning down to speak in her ear, "How soft and warm it was inside you?" he continued, "How hard you made me come by squeezing me so tight…"

Finally he saw a blush on Lucy's face, and she hid it quickly in his chest, causing him to laugh.

"You're too cute, Luce"

"And you like teasing me too much" she mumbled, "I'm gonna snap one day, and hit you"

"Go for it" Natsu told her, "I think we'll both enjoy what'll come after you do" he laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and cuddled into him more.

"Love you Luce" he told her.

"Love you too" she replied, before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
